


购物（下）

by a881011s



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a881011s/pseuds/a881011s
Relationships: 傅宣
Kudos: 14





	购物（下）

一手牵制住吴宣仪，另一边将大包小包扔向车后座，傅菁跨坐在吴宣仪身上，居高临下地望着那面露愠色的人儿。

“傅菁你是变态吗，放开我！！！”吴宣仪怒不可遏地朝傅菁吼了一声，但无奈体力还没从下午的高潮中恢复，软弱无力的挣扎看上去就像一只傲娇的猫咪。

“是又怎么样，你不也喜欢我这个变态？”傅菁龇牙咧嘴道，顺便关上半掩的车门。还好现在没人，不然吴宣仪那声怒吼指不定让人以为傅菁在强抢民女。

不再多言，傅菁掀起吴宣仪粉红色卫衣的下摆，径直探入，握住那令她爱不释手的丰满。方才才被爱抚过的身子仍敏感得很，傅菁还没有揉捏多久，就听见身下人的声声喘息。

“呐，才刚开始，身体就这么兴奋了吗？”傅菁俯身，坏心眼地在吴宣仪耳边吹了口气。

温柔且充满磁性的声音就似炎炎夏日里的冰镇汽水沁人心脾，让吴宣仪感到如梦似幻。可偏偏这人却总用这种声线说出这些恬不知耻的话语，真是令人又爱又恨。

傅菁的唇瓣贴在吴宣仪小巧的耳垂上细细摩挲，看到吴宣仪的思绪都快飘到了九霄云外，傅菁惩罚性地咬了一口，同时加大了手上的力度。

“啊！”被傅菁突如其来的动作吓了一跳，吴宣仪涨红了脸，想要推开傅菁，却动弹不得。

“居然还在想着别的事情…不认真的小孩可是没糖吃的哦。”沿着白皙的脖颈一路往下，直至锁骨，傅菁不放过一处地方，舌尖精义入神地描绘那精致的轮廓。

温热的触感留下一道潮湿的痕迹，而后又随着流动的空气化为泡影。一瞬的凉意让吴宣仪不禁打了个冷颤。

傅菁的指尖从饱满的胸部滑向紧致的小腹，吴宣仪虽不像傅菁一般有着明显的马甲线，但却恰到好处，没有一丝赘肉。

不满于此，傅菁松开束缚吴宣仪的手，轻轻褪下她的裙子和底裤，还贴心地打开了车内空调。

吴宣仪盯着傅菁俊朗的脸庞，不似平日的认真神情让她有些沉沦其中，忘记了反抗。

傅菁撑着座椅往后退，顺势蹲下去，呈半跪姿势。这个角度刚刚好可以看清吴宣仪的秘密花园——花丛被蜜液稍稍打湿，粉红色的花瓣一张一合地呼吸着，像是在迎接傅菁的光临。

多么美丽的一番景色。

没有和下午那样来势汹汹，傅菁凑上前，虔诚地亲吻。

“哈…不行，那里脏……”即使车内开了空调，吴宣仪仍觉得自己浑身烫得能煎蛋，这般羞耻的画面她实在不敢低头看。

吴宣仪虽然心里很难接受，但身体却给了极棒的回应，潺潺的泉水不断地从洞穴中涌出，打湿傅菁的嘴唇。

傅菁不语，继续给予吴宣仪百分百的快感。从花瓣到花核，无一不被悉心照料，尽情开放，展现出艳丽的色彩。

“傅、傅菁，你能不能说说话…”

“怎么了宣仪，你不就喜欢看我埋头苦干的样子吗~”傅菁抬眸，眉尾一挑。

吴宣仪此时很想找个地洞钻进去，为什么会变成这样啊，羞死人了！

花核被傅菁的舌头挑逗得愈发成熟硕大，每一次舔舐都能让吴宣仪抖如糠筛。

“嗯啊…不、不要了……”强烈的快感一波波袭来，冲击着吴宣仪的大脑。

眼见这般，傅菁更加卖力，冲破她最后的防线。

吴宣仪一哆嗦，泄了身。

趁着吴宣仪还停留在高潮的余韵中，傅菁变换了姿势，一手将身旁的抱枕放到吴宣仪腰下，一手直达花心进行第二轮进攻。

“傅菁，别…停下来……”被狠狠贯穿的吴宣仪眼角溢出了泪珠，双手无力地搭在傅菁肩上。

可性欲正达顶峰的傅菁怎会听从，她轻车熟路找到吴宣仪最为敏感的那一点，直捣黄龙。

“呜呜呜……”傅菁实在太了解吴宣仪的身体了，每一次撞击都能让她溃不成军。

“Na na na na，我拒绝表面的光鲜……”

不合时宜地，吴宣仪的手机铃声响起。 傅菁不满地将手机从包中掏出，但当看见上面联系人的名字时，她勾了勾嘴角。

吴宣仪看了一眼傅菁，眉头微蹙，暗示她不要做出什么出格的举动。

傅菁故作乖巧，识相地点点头，按下接听键，开了免提。

“喂，小吴啊。”浑厚的中年男声从手机传来。

“老板您好。”深呼吸两口后，吴宣仪缓缓开口道。

“活动策划做好了吗？我们进度得赶快一点。”

“快好了，差不多这两天就能…！”措手不及的深入使吴宣仪惊呼，转头却只能看见傅菁一脸孩子气的坏笑。

“小吴，没事吧？”

“哈啊，没、没事，我…在跑步……”这个借口似乎能瞒天过海。

没有理会身下人当下的窘迫，傅菁三浅一深地高速运动，还时不时碾压那脆弱的地方，惹得吴宣仪眼圈泛了红。

“好，那不打扰你了。”

“嗯，老…板再见。”

嘟、嘟、嘟——吴宣仪长吁一口气，还好没有露馅……

“宣仪，怎么比平时都要紧，难道…喜欢这种感觉吗？”

“你、你混蛋，啊！！”

傅菁本能性地忽略了吴宣仪带了哭腔的声音，一边握着她的腰侧，一边加快了手上的速度。

吴宣仪闷哼一声，绷直脚尖，整个人瘫倒在车座上。

傅菁拿出纸巾帮吴宣仪清理了一番，满眼宠溺地拨开她被汗水打湿而贴在额头上的刘海，温情脉脉地印上了一个吻，又体贴地拿出放在后备厢的毛毯，盖在吴宣仪身上。

“乖，好好睡一觉吧，我们回家继续。”


End file.
